Amaris, Daughter of Hunter and Thief
by princessinunekoookami
Summary: The mysterious girl who hid under the gender of boy, hoping to find her family and will walk down the dark path that is hidden from the world for centuries. Having friends and family helped her faced her destiny with forces lurking around.
1. Chapter 1

The black-haired girl sat high in the tree branch away from the bullies of her cousin and his friends. Green eyes glinted with amber tint as she glared at her cousin who is mocking her for acting like a cat. She rolled her eyes as they got tired of mocking her. Sharp ears twitched as she heard one of the housewife talking about the Hunter Exam is being held this year. Purple flashed in green eyes as she grinned at the chance she need. She decided to wait until the nightfall as she went to sleep.

She woke up as she felt the spring temperature cooled down a bit. She looked up to the night sky filled with stars and half-moon and jumped off the tree. She dug out her old messenger bag with things she need that she stole from outside of the neighborhood from the shops even she stole the money from right under her uncle's nose. She sighed as she traveled through the forest she is familiar with while growing up.

The black-haired girl came across the pack of wolves who taught her how to hunt and find food. She bade them good-bye and continued to trek on. It took her few days to reach to London. She rested against the dark alley wall, devoid of people. She fell asleep, tired from not having sleep for the past few days.

The golden figure of woman appeared in the alley, looking at the black-haired girl who is sleeping. She leaned down and pressed her hand to the girl's forehead to activated the black-haired girl's abilities along with her dormant creature inheritance. She took out the small black and white wolf-dog and laid the small pup on the old messenger bag. She decided to changed the girl's messenger bag and added few things in the bag, too. She left with a warm smile as the markings appeared on the girl's body.

She woke up the next morning and felt something next to her. She blinked as she looked at the wolf-dog by the coloration of coat and eyes. She picked the male pup up with a smile since she knew Mother Magic has show up last night.

The girl noticed her body looked different now she has markings. She put the pup on her lap and took out the mirror with Leo symbol. She noticed that she has dark silver full moon marking in middle of forehead, sakura-pink whisker marks on both cheeks, pale silver lining on eyes, bringing out the green color, and small silver wings rested between the moon marking. Snow leopard markings scattered all over her body expect her face.

She realized it is her magical creature inheritance. She looked at her wolf-dog, her familiar who can change size depending on the situation, who told her she smelled like a fox, cat, and some kind of sweet-smelling creature which the wolf-dog can't name. She digged through her black messenger bag and found her mother's jewelry box with lily embedded on top that she found one day while cleaning out the attic and noticed her mother's scent. She opened the box and saw the beautiful array of jewelry, journal, and note. She took the note out and begun to read it.

_Dear Amaris,_

_Hello, little kit. If you are reading the note you found in my jewelry box. It's mean I'm dead and had to use the blood magic tied to my blood to find the way to you. I put my own precious jewelry that was passed down in my family for several reasons. If you find the crystal choker, you need to put on your neck so it can hide your markings that most likely have awakened by your magical creature inheritance. I know you are heading to the Hunter Exam because I did the same thing and wanted to use Nen in order to protect my family and any children born from me. Your full name is Amaris Aednat Evans. I wish you luck on your journey and may the magic guide you._

_Love you very much, _

_Lily Evans._

Amaris cried silently as she finished reading the note. She put on the choker around her neck, runes activated, and the markings disappeared. She looked at her familiar with a warm smile and quickly shed off her cousin's cast-offs and put on the new clothes and shoes along with some jewelry. She picked up her familiar and searched for the ship that could take them to the Hunter Exam. She came to the dock and found the small group of applicants standing there where the ship is docked. She looked at the captain with red nose and clothes suited for the sea life. She grinned at the captain and blew the raspberry at the applicants, pissing them off the disrespect that small boy dared to do it since they sneered and made remarks on her age and height.

Amaris snickered and jumped into the ship without using the ladder, leaving the shocked applicants and amused captain behind. She greeted the crew politely as she head downstairs to the open area for the applicants to eat and sleep. She curled up around Kei, her familiar in the hammock they are sharing with her messenger bag tied.

She woke up the next morning with a yawn and a mischievous streak decided to appeared as her eyes lit with dark amusement. She took a quick whiff and followed the scent of cooking food she is familiar with. She glanced in the kitchen to see the staff are cooking food with ease. Green eyes peered around with awe as she watched the kitchen staff cooked up a delicious variety of cuisines. One of the woman noticed the black-haired applicant with beautiful green eyes and waved him in the kitchen.

Amaris grinned at the kind woman with dark orange hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes. They begun to chatter as she decided it's time to pull the prank.

-Somewhere-

Two former marauders sneezed and several trickster deities also sneezed, too. They wonder if someone planned to pull the prank.

-Back to Amaris-

She assumed the air of innocence, made her eyes teary, and made sure to looked at the kind lady's eyes to appeal her maternal instincts which she knew all women have them. The woman crumbled from the moment to looked into the puppy-dog eyes and squealed at the cute boy. She spoke to the woman about the applicants were mocking her for her age and height, knowing her words provoked the women into the state of rage. A flash of dark smirk and it was gone next.

Amaris left the kitchen, cackling inside her mind. The male staff shuddered as they felt the demonic aura from the women completed with demonic grins and glowing eyes. The applicants suddenly got very bad feeling in their guts and shuddered in fear and terror.

Amaris smirked from the crow's nest where she heard the screaming of shock and cursing in many languages where the applicants discovered the inedible ingredients in breakfast as she happily eating the rice ball, chocolate milk, and rice. She giggled at her well-planned prank with Kei laughing in wheezy dog laughter.

* * *

><p>-Few months passed-<p>

Amaris was taught by the crew for the acrobatics, gymnasium, sword, martial arts, and ship-handling by the captain along with the kitchen staff teaching her the variety of food and she loved Asian food for some reason. She now looked a lot different than she was few months ago. She gained few inches to her height where she should be along with gained weight for child of her age. Kei is now half-grown wolf-dog with vivid ice blue-amber eyes.

Amaris has tanned skin from years of spending time under the sun. almond-shaped green eyes with red and purple flecks, teardrop-shaped scar on her left side of neck, odd straight black line on wrists, black hair in hime cut style that is very messy and spiky from humidity and reached to the ankles, and is about nine years old, few months shy of being ten years old.

She is wearing off-the-shoulder short sleeve black shirt, white tank top, dark blue shorts, grey bandana tied on right thigh, dark red cloth tied around his waist with knot tied on right hip, black and grey striped leg warmers, black rimmed glasses with transitional lenses and black ballet flats made for rough terrain. She wore blue quartz crystal choker lanced with few spells for hiding her markings, chain necklace with white crystal sword with black wisps, green jade bracelets and black jade bracelets with gold Japanese, Irish, Norse, and Chinese deities' names on both wrists, blue sapphire anklet on left ankle, silver earcuff on right ear, and glass earrings filled with her three-times great-grandmother who is a Hunter and came from a tribe that had unique eye trait.

Amaris looked out to the whale-shaped island, rather ironically, named Whale Island. Kei tilted his head at the odd shape of small land with confusion in his eyes. She snorted in amusement at the odd moment of irony.

She looked down from the crow's nest and saw the black-haired boy in green clothing. She heard the woman calling the boy 'Gon'. Green eyes flickered with amber gleam and faded as she decided to go to sleep.

She slid down the crow's nest soon as she woke up and leaped into one of the sails, jumped off the sail and landed on the ship deck. She had woke up to the smell of weather changing and sea gulls honking in warning for the storm approaching. She looked at Gon, who did the same thing she did. She recalled she helped Gon with the sick applicants who had gotten ill during the last time. She noticed the blond-haired boy who she felt a odd familiar kinship with him and tall man with sunglasses and suit.

She snapped out off of the trance as the captain made the announcement. The applicants fled the ship and only four of them were left. The captain looked at the mismatched group of four males( two pre-teens and two teenagers). He asked for their names and reasons for being a Hunter.

"I'm Kurapika." The blond-haired boy spoke.

"I'm Leorio." Leorio replied.

"I'm Gon." Gon said.

"I'm Amaris." Amaris spoke softly.

Kurapika explained his reasons is get revenge for his clan. Leorio want money. Gon want to find his father. They looked at the black-haired boy(girl).

"I want to be a Hunter." Amaris replied. "So I can have freedom of traveling and enjoy the sights."

She lied about her reason. She want to find her missing family members after discovering from her deceased mother's journal that the Evans members went missing over the years for mysterious reasons.

The captain suspected that the black-haired boy is lying but decided not to pushed it. The storm came and Amaris cursing up the storm in Chinese as she helped the sailors pulling the sails with ropes. Leorio and Kurapika were fighting. Gon dived out of the ship to save Gon and the sailor who was hit by the wooden pole. Leorio and Kurapika grabbed Gon by his ankles and pulled him and the sailor out. Amaris's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at Gon's recklessness and approached Gon.

She took out the tessen out of her hair that was pulled into bun with silver hairpin with ruby hairstick hold the hairstyle up and whacked Gon's head several times, making Gon yelped in pain. Amaris walked away with dark mutterings, black aura surrounding her body. Kurapika and Leorio looked at Amaris with surprise on their faces and Gon holding his head that has several bumps.

The captain dropped the group off and told Gon and Amaris to take the route to the tallest tree in the forest. She waved him good-bye with thanks and Kei followed her.

She didn't hear the captain saying he hoped the light will lit in Amaris's obvious dark path.


	2. Test begun and making new friends

_Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it very much. Here is the new chapter!_

* * *

><p>The group was walking the obviously deserted town, empty of people. It didn't fool Amaris due that fact she and Kei heard the sounds of breathing, nearly silent footsteps, and rustling clothes. She had taken out her tessen, made with black metal with dark grey string for holding.<p>

She muttered in her clan's dead language and sighed as the group were heading to the cedar tree not far from the town.

The group were startled by the sudden appearance of the elderly lady and the small group of people wearing the odd masks. She was caught off-gaurd and her fox blood spiked, losing control of her creature blood. Green eyes glinted with amber sheen and normal nails became claws and Kei went into hunting stance, baring his teeth in threatening display, amd fur ruffled to make hos body look bigger.

The elderly lady didn't noticed the black-haired boy (girl)'s appearance changed slightly. Amaris took a deep breath as she calm herself, amber sheen faded away, and claws reversed back to nails. She laid her hand on Kei's head to calm him down. Kei calm down eventually.

The group listened to the elderly lady talking about the quiz and Amaris groaned in dismay at another obstacle. She sighed wearily and listened to the lady talking when the applicant show up.

She scowled at the intruder and ignored him. The applicant answered the lady's question and left. Leorio acted up Kurapika and Amaris catched what the lady is saying. Amaris noticed Gon isn't saying anything.

The lady noticed the blond-haired boy and black-haired boy make sense what she is saying. Leorio was about to hit the lady in the head with a wooden beam when Kurapika interfered.

Kurapika told the answer was silence. Amaris and Kurapika had heard a shouting and screaming which mean the applicant is dead. The lady pointed to thr right way as the people in masks slid the hidden door open from the wall. Amaris chuckled at Gon's cluelessness and listened to Gon's reply to answer that they might save one person one day.

Amaris knew what Gon mean by that as they walked through the tunnel. The lady looked at the black-haired boy with consideration in the old eyes of hers.

Now the sky is dark, the group are now in the forest. They were looking for the navigators's house that was built by the tree as told by the quizzing lady. They found the house by the tallest tree.

The group noticed the lights are off. Kurapika questioned that they are the only ones here. Amaris looked around to take the small details in. Leorio knocked the door and she took another tessen, made of white metal out of her hair. Kei shifted into the hunting stance.

Leorio opened the door, while saying "I'm coming in!". The group noticed the fox-like creature holding the female and injuried male.

"A Monster!" (Came from HxH manga chapter 4.)

Leorio, Kurapika, Gon, and Amaris took out their weapons to attack the strange creature. The creature ran away between the group, taking the female with it.

Gon, Kurapika, Amaris, and Kei went after the creature while Leorio stay behind to take care of the wounded male. Gon looked around for the creature and caught he shadow in the dark forest. Amaris and Kei caught the scent and shadow as well.

Amaris, still holding her tessen out and had hidden blades come out by pulling the string, quickly followed Gon. She heard the rat-fox talking after Gon talked to the Kirko. The Kiriko dropped the female after Gon hit the kiriko with fishing pole. Kurapika stayed behind to help her. Amaris quickly throw the black tessen. The kiriko quickly dodged, surprised by the speed of dangerous weapon, and caught off-gaurd when Amaris suddenly appeared in front of the kiriko with a smirk.

The kiriko managed to dodged her and went to the clearing with Gon, Amaris, amd Kei surrounding the kiriko. Gon regonzied the kiriko is different even Amaris can see it by scent. The group of two kiriko and two children in human forms are the navigators for the exam. The kiriko regonzied Gon for his superhuman senses, Kurapika for knowledge of ancient history, Leorio for kindness, and Amaris for quick thinking.

They high-five each other. The kiriko spread the wing membranes and Amaris and Kei looked at each other with worry on their faces. The kiriko assured them they can handle extra load. So Amaris went with Kurapika by hanging on to his back and Kei rode on Leorio 's back, too. They flew through the night sky, enjoying the breeze.

* * *

><p>The group followed the kiriko through the Zaban City which draw in the shady types of people and he pointed to the impressive building but to be turn out a restaurant which made Amaris's lips twitched in amusement. They went inside and the cook called out.<p>

"Hello." The cook said cheerfully. "What could you like to have?"

"A steak." The kiriko replied.

"How do you like it cooked?"

"Slowly rare."

"Ok." (Came from HxH manga chapter 5.)

The female member mention to go to back of the room. They sat down at the table and begun to eat the food as the kiriko left with info for the group. The elevator has begun to descend. Amaris ignored the conversation between Leorio and Kurapika as they were talking to Gon the reason why anyone could become a Hunter.

Kei had sensed Amaris's emotions are out of wreck despite the mask of happy expression while eating the food, passing chucks of meat to Kei to eat, and sneaking food into her messenger bag for later.

_DING!_

They have arrived at the Hunter exam at last as they got out of the elevator. The group looked at the gathering of people of different sorts. They noticed that they are in the underground tunnel. The group noticed the people are different sort and are the experts. Amaris twitched nervously and quickly changed to male, thanks to her unique ability to change appearance and gender(from now on, Amaris will be refer as he and boy.).

Amaris tugged one of the blood holding glass earrings. He took out his ipod nano and placed one of the earbuds in left ear and start to play music in low volume. Amaris pushed up his glasses with middle finger. He exhaled softly and pulled his hair into a low ponytail. Green eyes glinted with happiness of having to fight strong fighter

"How many people are there?" Gon asked.

"406 people, with four of you here." Someone spoke up.

The group noticed the mam dressed in grey and blue clothing with satchel on his shoulder. Amaris glared at the suspicious man.

He turned around to see the man in suit with green and bean-shaped head, not surprising by his appearance as he took the badge with number 406. Amaris stared at the man who introduced himself as Tonpa.

Amaris and Kei wandered off, not too far from the group as he listened to Tonpa introduced couple of people.

"AHHHH!"

The screaming came from the man, whose arms are turning into red flower petals flowing out as the red-haired man, dressed in clown clothing talking to the person that it is polite to apologize to person whom he bump into which surprise Amaris out.

"That is number 44, Hisoka the magician." Tonpa spoke. "He was there last year but he nearly killed the examiner and was disqualified for that."

Kurapika exclaimed in surprise as Tonpa replied the answer back. Kei whined quietly which Amaris comfort the half-wolf. His eyes narrowed as he looked Tonpa in suspicion as he said he is not the only one you should not trust as all when he look at the few groups of people snickering and talking under their breath.

His suspicious rose as Tonpa took out the four drinks out of the satchel. He took the drink,. not giving away his actions. They clinked their cans in celebration. They opened the cans and Tonpa faked to take a drink.

Gon vomited the drink out and Amaris spurted the drink due to odd taste amd familiar taste of laxative. Tonpa looked at Gon and Ambaris in surpise. He looked at Kurapika and Leorio who just dumped the drinks into the floor.

Tonpa bowed as he exclaimed "Sorry!".

"I'm lucky by having to drink the juice first." Gon explained. "I have eaten plants in the mountain and I don't have problems detecting odd tastes."

"I grew up in the area close to the forest, often ate plants, mushrooms, and even meat." Amaris chimed in.

Tonpa realized that he thought this two boys are naive, but instead he picked on two wild kids. He didn't noticed Amaris is smirking along with Kei.

Amaris took out three water bottles, PB&J sandwiches, and chocolate chip cookies and hand it to them. Amaris ate the food and his friends thanked him. He waved it off with a smile and glanced at the other applicants who were looking at them with barely hidden jealousy in their eyes.

Amaris snorted as he finished eating the cookie. He glared at them, eyes glinted with malice which made back off at his eyes seem to gleam with malice. He smirked again, ignoring them as he reverted back his usual self.


End file.
